


A Night In

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: Cozy date night with Henry
Kudos: 2





	A Night In

When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. In Henry’s case, when life gives you job opportunities, you become even more in demand. Not that Henry was complaining but being so busy left little downtime for him to relax and spend time with you; he desperately missed you. 

To remedy the case of the grumps, you call him to suggest a quiet night at home on one of his rare nights off. 

“Hen, we don’t need to do anything crazy. I just want to spend time with you,” you plead when he proposes a fancy night out. “Come on, we can have a game and movie night at my place.”

Though he thought he should be taking you out for dinner at an upscale restaurant to make up for not being available as much, a quiet night with you sounded perfect. “Alright, love. Let me call my assistant to drop Kal off and I can be over afterwards.” 

“No need. Kal is more than welcome.” 

“Are you sure?” his voice laces with concern over the invitation. 

You chuckle to yourself. “Of course. I wouldn’t have offered otherwise. The more the merrier! Seriously, Hen, bring him.”

Pausing to think it over, he decides to accept your proposal. 

Half an hour later, you greet them at the door and usher them inside. Stepping into your flat, Henry’s eyes grow wide at the spectacle in front of him. In the middle of your living room, blankets and sheets are suspended from floor to ceiling. Fairy lights stream down the sides, illuminating the cozy interior filled with soft blankets and a plethora of cushions. Nestled in the middle of heaps of pillows, a board game sat with an abundant assortment of snacks and refreshments surrounding it. With a gentle kiss to his cheek, you take Kal’s leash from Henry and lead him inside.   
Surprised by the sight, Henry exclaims in disbelief, “What did you do?” 

Delight and excitement radiates from you. You enthusiastically declare, “It’s game and movie night!” 

Still speechless, Henry gestures to the scene in front of you. 

Finally understanding the reason for his confusion, you sheepishly respond, “Oh that! Well I thought it would be a fun idea. I haven’t made one of these since I was a kid!” 

Henry looks at you, unsure of what he’s suppose to do. This isn’t how he expected his evening to go. His nose wrinkles, brows scrunch together; you realize he’s about to formulate arguments for why you should go out instead. 

Not to be undone by his propensity for overthinking the situation, you quickly distract him. Tugging on his arm, you pull him further into the soft warm atmosphere offered in the homemade blanket fort.

“Come on, Hen. Give it a try before you say no,” you request. Pointedly looking over at the large akita curled up on top of a large cushion, you reason, “See. Kal approves.” You bite your bottom lip, looking up at him with big doe eyes. “Please?” you entreat your date.

Eyes quickly scan between the sight of Kal buried amongst fluffy cushions and your pleading countenance, he sighs to himself. Henry lets out a deep breath, signaling his acceptance. “Ok, let’s give this a try.”

With an exclamation of victory, you pull Henry into the cozy interior of the tent. Kicking off his shoes, Henry lowers his statuesque physique down to the floor. You make sure he sits on the cushions you thoughtfully provided him, placing pillows behind him for support. Passing him the finger foods you’ve prepared to make eating easier while playing board games, you settle in for a few rounds. 

Kal watches from the sidelines as your game gets more intense. He barks loudly when one of you lets out exclamations of your defeat. You turn to the large animals and coo to him, “Don’t worry, Bear. It’s ok,” cuddling him to your side. “The game’s over. Your daddy won’t shout anymore.” You throw a wink at Henry’s direction. “Isn’t that right, Henry?” you croon in a baby voice. “How about the movie?”

Kal’s ears perk up in your change of tone. 

With a flirty look to the smirking Henry, you quickly clean up the game and leftover food before starting the movie. You both rearrange yourselves, moving the cushions and pillows so that you face the tv. You cuddle against Henry, savoring the feel of him under your head. Kal moves off the cushion he’s commandeered most of the night and trots to your side. With no room for him between your bodies, he settles himself against your back.

You snort to yourself, feeling the weight of his head on your hip. “Looks like someone is jealous,” you murmur to yourself just loud enough to read Henry’s ears.

Henry pulls his arm away from your side, reaching over to Kal’s furry body. He lazily scratches behind Kal’s ears before stroking his hand down the length of his body. 

With a contented sigh, you look up at Henry and ask, “You good?”

A blissful smile crosses his face before his eyes meet yours. He tilts his head down, kisses you on the top of your nose before answering, “This is exactly what I needed. Thank you, love.” Henry takes a deep peaceful breath before returning his attention to the screen ahead. 

You smile and snuggle further into his side. Kal’s tail thumps loudly back and forth behind you. All three of you nestle together for a restful night of relaxation and reconnection.


End file.
